


Zombies in Wonderland

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to do with <b>Alice in Wonderland</b> it's just a little "name" I gave years ago - exactly 2 years ago.<br/>The basic plot is: <i>After a war breaks in, the world is in chaos after the "discovery" of the biological weapons, most of them, used to enhance soldiers bodies, but soon after that, the military starts to use it as a "real weapon". Charlie, is a girl that lives in a normal city, with normal people, but soon, the war gets there, and after the explosion of a nuclear bomb, is is - apparently - the only one who survived the attack, and is now, fighting for her life over mountains of dead people.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> The first idea of this is from March 3th, 2012, and if you're going to ask how I know that, well, I had a blog, and I posted that idea [there](http://maetemumadoidaandandoporai.blogspot.com.br/2012/03/zombies-in-my-wonderland-tese.html), it's in Portuguese, like I said, 2012 man, long time ago, and the name is different now with most of the plot as well.

# Nothing here yet, probably going to do something it some day, just don't want to really lose the plot idea and all that


End file.
